


Fifty Shades of Killmonger: One Night in Wakanda

by Trishahspen



Series: Fifty Shades [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Fifty Shades of Grey - All Media Types
Genre: 50 Shades of Grey Parody, 50shadesofgrey - Freeform, Aftercare, Alpha Erik Killmonger, Anti-Hero, BBC, Battle of Wakanda (Avengers: Infinity War), Bed-Wetting, Big black cock, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Community: blackpantherkink, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Contracts, Couple, Cream, Creampie, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dominance, Dominant, Dominatrix, Drinking, Erik - Freeform, Erik Killmonger Feels, Erik Killmonger Has Issues, Erotic Poetry, Erotica, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fiftyshadesofgrey, Fisting, Forced Ejaculation, Foreplay, Fucking, Golden shower, Hardcore, Hot Tub Sex, Implied Consent, Inspired by 50 Shades of Grey, Large Cock, Licking, Love, Marvel Adventures, Marvel Universe, Master & Servant, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Masters, Morning After, Must Read, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, NSFW, NSFW Art, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, POV Erik Killmonger, Piss, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy, Prince T'Challa (Marvel), Quote: Wakanda forever (Marvel), Rape, Rape Roleplay, Raw - Freeform, Raw Sex, Relationship(s), Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexy, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Submission, Submissive, Sugar Daddy, Superheroes, Tags Are Hard, Top Erik Killmonger, Ultra Hardcore, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, Vibranium (Marvel), Villains, Wakanda (Marvel), Wakandan Technology, Wet & Messy, Worship, christiangrey - Freeform, cumm, dick - Freeform, fiftyshades, kilmonger, monster cock, nut, pissing, pussy, share - Freeform, x rated, xxx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trishahspen/pseuds/Trishahspen
Summary: There's something so attractive and exciting about power. But, what's even more exciting is having all of that power in between your legs....





	Fifty Shades of Killmonger: One Night in Wakanda

**Author's Note:**

> There's something so attractive and exciting about power. But, what's even more exciting is having all of that power in between your legs....

                                                                                     

“Say my name”

“SAY MY FUCKING NAME”

Passionate groans rumble in my ear as he forcibly strokes me from behind. I whimper erotically as my pussy struggles to adjust to the girth of his dick. Finally I muster up the strength to moan out...

“Killmonger.”

“NO, they call me Killmonger you call me...daddy.” He commands.

He pulls my dreads and thrusts deeper and deeper, the more he penetrates the more I scream. I bite my bottom lip and force myself to take every inch even though I want to tap out.  

Slowly, I’m guided to my stomach feeling the warmth of his body against my back-the shaft of his erected cock remains inside of me. Gently, he places his fingers on my clit pushing deeply emitting shockwaves up my spine.

My walls pulsate involuntarily. I reach up to grab his chin and allow the outlines of the healed markings engraved all over his body to guide me to his face, caressing his immaculate skin.

We passionately kiss as if our lips can’t get close enough. Mid-kiss he stops and says “you’re the only one allowed to see this side of me” staring deeply into my eyes.

Again, he begins to stroke but, this time slowly and precisely pulling his entire dick in and out of my body. My legs begin to quiver uncontrollably and that’s his cue to beat it into submission. Faster and faster my master fucks the cream out of me, the thick smell of sex penetrates the air. I drop to my knees to get a taste of our decadent fluids-my tongue enters his penis and rims his hole in an attempt to savor every drop.

 

He stands up in the bed hovering over me jerking his dick back and forth. I kneel beneath my master in awe of his very presence worshiping his monsterous black cock. I lick my lips in anticipation of his load, my pussy throbs continuously as i wait for my kings nectar to cover my lips. Daddy, looks me dead in my eyes and tilts my chin upwards.

 

“Did you read the contract?” He asks in a confused tone.

 

“Yes, Daddy.” I respond attentively.

 

“Then, you know the rules, daddy cums in your mouth not on your face. OPEN YOUR MOUTH!”

 

I open my mouth like the dirty little whore daddy wants me to be and he fixes his lips to spit in my mouth. Slowly, the stream lands perfectly on my tongue. Swiftly, he grabs my neck and positions 12 inches of thick hard dick directly over my mouth. With great speed he jerks his manhood, his knees buckle a bit. I prepare for my feast and hungrily stick my tongue out. Finally, his glaze oozes into my mouth and to my surprise a stream of piss follows. Leaving me drenched and happy daddy felt I was worthy of a golden shower.

 

Immediately after, he drops to his knees and begins to kiss me. “The submissive has made the dominate very proud” he whispers with his massive hand around my neck intensely glaring into my eyes.

 

Moments later I’m being carried by him to the bathroom where there is a Vibranium encrusted tub filled with water. He kisses my forehead and cleanses my body with peppermint soap.

 

“Are you okay? My love.” He inquires as he fondles my dreadlocks in between his masculine fingers.

 

“The submissive is okay and is more than pleased with her after care.” I reply looking up at him lovingly.

 

This man can literally do, whatever the hell he wants with me and I’d agree to it. Beat me, rape me, take me I’m all yours I thought to myself. I’d want nothing more than to live as his submissive cum reservoir for the rest of my days. At least then my life would have meaning.

I needed that moment and I needed him to add excitement to my boring ass life. We used no protection that night and that was the last time I saw him. I was devastated when I got the call about his death and now here I am left with nothing but, memories of our brief time together and a pregnancy that I will have to endure alone....all due to one night in Wakanda.

 

-Trishah Denise

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfic I have no idea what I'm doing but, this is a very fun and an exciting escape from my boring mundane life. I plan on creating an entire Fifty Shades series based on my favorite male celebs. Please, share and I accept all forms of criticism. Thank you for reading.
> 
>  
> 
> -Trishah Denise


End file.
